


Emperor Rat

by sp4c3yb4by



Series: Spaceys Self-Indulgent Self-Inserts: Watch Dogs Edition [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4c3yb4by/pseuds/sp4c3yb4by
Summary: JB comes home late at night in a bad mood. Ari attempts to calm him down.
Relationships: JB "Defalt" Markowicz/Original Character(s), JB "Defalt" Markowicz/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Spaceys Self-Indulgent Self-Inserts: Watch Dogs Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060622





	Emperor Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from Wattpad, this one extremely short, I simply wrote it for my own comfort.

I drowsily became aware of my surroundings as the bedroom door slammed open. I turned over towards the door, slightly opening my eyes, "Jay? Baby? You alright?"

Defalt. JB. Emperor Rat. He went by a few different names, but I knew him as Jay. JB Markowicz. He was my boyfriend, after all. He slid back his hood, unclasped the front end of his mask, and let out a heavy sigh. 

"Work," he looked over at me. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Which work?" It was no secret to me that he was a black hat hacker-for-hire. Or that he was the man who made the digital trips. I knew, fully aware, the fucked up shit he does, the people he gets tangled up with.

"Not the illegal shit, babe. Actual fuckin' work. Apparently," He unzipped and slipped off his hoodie, sitting in bed next to me, "I need to be more 'mature' and I need to 'learn how to curb your anger'. Do they fuckin-" He slammed a foot down hard on the ground, causing me to jump slightly, "Im Defalt. Emperor fuckin' Rat. I don't need to do shit." 

I simply looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed with worry. He stood up once he finished getting his shoes and socks off, and turned around to look at me, running a hand through his hair, "They fired me. My fuckin' publishers," He began to walk a circle as his annoyance increased, "But I don't need them. I don't fucking-" Out of nowhere, he picked up the clock on the nightstand, hurling it at the wall as it smashed into pieces, "FUCK!!" 

I immediately jumped, and pulled the covers around myself more tightly. He continued his rambling, "I'm better than fucking- ANYONE ELSE those fuckers can hire," He let out a cackle, "They won't survive a day without me." 

"You don't need them," He turned around to look at me, and I almost jumped at how manic he looked. I gulped before continuing, "I mean, you're a pretty famous DJ, baby. You can just self-publish at this point." 

He let out a breathy chuckle, "Yeah, you're right. I am Defalt after all," He sat down on the bed, seemingly calming down. I reached out to him, holding his hand in mine, "Come to bed, Jay. It's- what, how late is it?" 

"The clock said 2:43 before I smashed it," he let out a giggle. I hid my concern, "Almost 3 am. Just sleep it off, baby."

"Yeah- yeah you're right," He pulled his hand away from mine, unzipping his jeans before pulling them off, tossing them into some corner of the room, and getting under the covers with me. He scanned my face as I scanned his. He looked tired. So, so tired. His brown eyes seemed black in the dim light as they stared at me. I reached a hand up and held it against his cheek, rubbing it with my thumb.

"You don't need them, baby. You're Defalt. You're better than them," I fed his ego. I always did. Should I? Probably not. But it made him happy. Kept him happy. He grinned as he reached up to hold my hand that was against his cheek, "Yeah. I don't need those fuckin' publishers."

I removed my hand from his cheek and shuffled closer to him, snuggling against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, one sticking straight out and the other gently resting on my hips. I pulled my hands up to my chest, deciding to place them against his. I listened to his heartbeat. It was still quick from his outburst earlier. But I kept listening. And slowly, ever so slowly, it calmed down.

Jay nuzzled his face into my hair, and wrapped the arm that was on my hip around my waist, "Mine," he mumbled drowsily.

I smiled to myself, "Yours, Jay. Always yours." 

And slowly but surely, we drifted off to sleep together, tangled in the other's embrace.


End file.
